halofandomcom-20200222-history
Arcadia
|diameter= |daylength= |yearlength= |atmosphere= Breathable; 1.3 (N2O2) |temperature=3°C to 37°C (37°F to 98.6°F) |adjective= |population= *2,998,230 |species=Human |societal approximation= |government=UEG |technology tier=Tier 3 |current threat to array= }} Arcadia was a Unified Earth Government colony located in the Procyon system that was established in 2429 and was one of the Outer Colonies.Halo Wars - Level: Arcadia City History The Forerunners The Forerunners apparently had a presence on Arcadia before the Forerunner-Flood war, leaving behind a building complex that later became a site of conflict in 2531. Human colonization No need for terraforming, Arcadia was already inhabited by dense jungles and large oceans. It was rich in natural resources, and almost no change was made to its geographical features. Its largest landmasses were divided into six continents; Eire, Pacifica, Mu, Caledonia, Lemuria and Avalon. The human colony was founded in 2429. Arcadia became a center for agriculture, research and recreational activities. It was also home to the Deep Space Research Array. However, despite all of this, Arcadia's population and structures were all very clustered, leaving huge areas of the planet unexplored.Halo Waypoint, article on Arcadia The Insurrection The more wild regions of the planet were also home to Insurrectionist bases. At some point prior to 2526 ODSTs were deployed to the planet to drop onto a stronghold.Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn However, the Insurrectionists were still able to keep a large presence on the planet at least until 2531.Halo Wars - Maps: Fort Deen, Pirth Outskirts Human-Covenant war troops fleeing the Covenant-invaded Pirth City.]] By 2531, it had a population of approximately three million. However, it became a site of conflict in 2531, caught up in the Human-Covenant war, after a Forerunner stellar map on Harvest pointed the Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee towards the colony. Over the course of the battle, the Covenant managed to extract the location of a Shield World, Shield 0459, from the ruins. Eventually, the Covenant were pushed off by the efforts of the crew of the , allowing much of its civilian populace to be evacuated. Arcadia's Downfall The capital city of Pirth would soon become overtaken by nature. Meanwhile, the remaining colonists formed the farming community of Abaskun on the continent of Mu. It would remain a mostly lawless region, but continued to supply the UNSC with supplies. The Covenant would return back to Arcadia later in 2549, glassing it.Halo Wars - Collectible: Halo Wars Timeline, 9 September 2549 Economy Arcadia had three Space elevators. Government Defenses It was seen that the UNSC had a small force on the planet as there were also Marines already on the planet. Also, ONI had a facility on the planet, analyzing Forerunner artifacts on the planet. There was one known military base on the planet, Fort Deen. Arcadia also had its own police force, the Arcadian Patrol. It is unknown where they specifically patrolled and where they were headquartered on the planet. Physical Aspects Topography Arcadia was mostly a tropical planet with many, many jungles.Halo Wars - Level: Dome of Light There were also beaches on the planet. It was considered a resort world. There were also farms on the planet. Locations *Avalon *Caledonia *Eire *Lemuria *Mu **Abaskun **Pirth City *Pacifica *ONI Base *Forerunner ruins *Daylam *Saqsin Orbital Locations *Deep Space Research Array Known Residents Born On These were the people who were born on Arcadia. *Ellen Anders *Tedra Grant Unknown These were the people who lived on Arcadia, but it is unknown if they were born there or came from elsewhere. *Adam Trivia *It may have been named after the actual Arcadia, a region and city south of Greece in the Peloponnesus.[[Wikipedia:Arcadia|'Wikipedia': Arcadia]] *Arcadia is also a name for a paradise in Greek mythology, as well as in later fiction. *The original idea for Arcadia was pitched to Joseph Staten by Graeme Devine. Staten liked the idea so much, that he mentioned it in his novel Halo: Contact Harvest. This was explained by Devine in a Halo Wars video. *Arcadia is the setting for the RISK version of the Halo Wars board game. *Curiously. Ellen Anders does not at all reflect on that her homeworld is under attack during the first battle. *In the Halo Encyclopedia, Arcadia is falsely referred to as an Inner Colony on page 286. Gallery Concept Art File:Arcadia ruins concept 2.jpg|Concept designs for Forerunner ruins on Arcadia. File:1771706-web_preview.png|Arcadia's beaches. File:Arcadian Transit.jpg|Arcadia Transport bus. Architecture File:Arcadia City.jpg|A city on Arcadia. File:Beaslysplateau1 final 540x304.jpg|An ONI complex on Arcadia. Appearances *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo Legends'' **''Origins'' *''RISK: Halo Wars Collector's Edition *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Halo Wars 2'' Sources es:Arcadia Category:Arcadia